Why I am an Uchiha and what I live for
by Yayoi4yaoi
Summary: Sasuke returned to konoha for the love of his life, naruto,But when he did the blonde did not seem himself at all,and these problems did not get any better when he decides to tell naruto he's leaving again,yet,he plans on having him by his side.sasunaru


Yayoi:he he he….

Naru:y-yayoi! Why?

Yayoi:cuz…

Naru:But—

Yayoi:SAY THE DESCLAIMER!!

Naru:-cry-Y-yayoi d-does not own me or any other characters in this fanfiction!

Yayoi:kukukukuku….

Naru:-sniff- help…me…

Sasuke:18

Naruto:17

Sakura:17

* * *

"sa-ku-ra!"Sasuke growled, angrily."hai sasuke-kun?"sakura asked politely, begging for a proposal inside her head.

"will you get off me??"sakura's world crushed inside her head."...h-hai...sasu-"she said slowely, interrupted once again by sasuke."augh! nevermind bitch!"He said, pushing her out of the way, and stormed outside.(they're on a mission if you're confused)"ah, sasuke. good morning!"Kakashi said, happily. Sasuke glared in retort, but still responded.

"...good morning..."A loud yawn was heard as Naruto came out of his tent and smiled, heart warmingly."good morning kakashi-sensei, sasuke! ah, where's sakura-chan?". He asked, slightly worried for his female team mate."...I'm right here..."Sakura responded, sadly, getting a big morning hug from naruto, which she accepted with the glare from sasuke.'...does sasuke like naruto...?' she questioned herself."naruto..."sasuke said, blushing tried to hide this but sakura saw it and gasped quietly.

'he does!'She was about to contemplate the concept further until she saw naruto's...unusual clothing.'no wonder sasuke-kun's blushing!'even her cheeks turned a bit pink at the sight! he was wearing a long sleeved shirt black shirt that had a coller, and grey baggy pants that cut down at his ankles, which left enough room to show bandages(for show) around both, and finally, naruto's headband, instead being around his forehead, hung loosely upon his neck."n-naruto...you look..."sakura stuttered, blushing."h..hot!" she squealed, fanning herself with her right hand from the sudden hotness she felt heat up her face.

sasuke pov

_that fucking bitch..._I growled at the pink haired woman.I looked towards **my **naruto to see his reaction, and although i hated to agree with her, she was right, naruto **did **look hot.

He was blushing, and i heard a tiny 'thanks' come out of his mouth in embarrassment. He's so cute. since i returned to konoha i've been worried about him because he had the kyuubi extracted and i didn't even **know **it. He looks fine, and so far i've seen nothing wrong with him...it's just that, he's changed.

"Alright everyone!" kakashi said, happily." ah,Naruto do you have the fox?"my sensei asked naruto. my teammate nodded and ran inside his tent quickly, a few seconds later bringing out a cute little sleepy bundle of fur.

naruto pov

_aaaaww he's sooo cute! _I thought staring appreciatively down at the cute fox.I felt someone snatch him out of my hands.

no-ones pov

"mine!"She practically yelled out at naruto, holding the almost choking fox possessively in her arms."Sakura! no you'll--"the blonde yelled, as sakura had a tight hold upon it's neck. the fox's whimpered.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"Sasuke yelled catching naruto, and sakura in surprise as he appeared right next to sakura and punched her hard enough to knock her out as she flew into a tree."SASUKE!!! WHY--"he smirked at his little blonde."He's right here..."Sasuke said, referring to the bundle being held by his left arm, he gave it to naruto.

"ah! are you okay??"Naruto hastily took the fox and began petting and checking for any bruises or cuts.A soft groan was heard, and they both looked over to see kakashi trying to prop sakura up in assistance. Naruto glared, angrily at sasuke and started to walk over to sakura until a strong arm latched onto his.

Naruto looked at his arm, then to sasuke. "What are you-"Sasuke started dragging him out into the forest.

A few minutes later...

"Gosh! you- What the hell!!"Naruto yelled out at sasuke but then stopped when they came to a halt."...Don't...**ever**...do that to me ever again naruto..."he stared questioningly at his friends lowered head. "sasuke...are you...okay..?"he jumped when sasuke lifted his head up to the others, a slight gasp came out of naruto's had tears dripping down his face like diamonds, although he just looked...angry.

"WHY?? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE SO MUCH!!!"Sasuke screamed. "i..." he gulped, trying to get out what he was trying to say to the uchiha, since he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Naruto tried to smile and sasuke began to blush in embarrassment. "I never really changed, sasuke. I'm just growing up! and-"he was interrupted when sasuke suddenly started kissing him and pushed him against a tree.(With the fox snuggled up to another tree, sleeping quietly//lol how is he so fast in doing this stuff??)

Naruto pushed him off in embarrassment and surprise."You..."sasuke answered before the other could say anything else."I love you"He froze, wanting to cry when he heard those three words come from the raven's mouth.

The blonde, with his head lowered, and eyes wide with greif and other knew what he was thinking and gently grabbed his hands, and started talking again."I'm sorry...i...i know that i am a brother to you...but i can't stand to just be that anymore, either accept me or i'll do everything until you love me so much that you're almost on the verge of death without me..."

Before naruto continued, sasuke finished what the other though was already finished."Besides, i'm leaving anyways again...with you of course"All of the sudden, naruto jumped and glared at sasuke."WHAT?? YOU--!"sasuke suddenly started kissing naruto again, this time naruto was too shocked to stop uchiha smirked when he released his soft lips from the others.

"...i said with you hadn't i, naru-chan?"This comment angered naruto further, but he took in a deep breath and looked up at sasuke sadly."I'm not going with you sasuke, i love this village. and where are you going anyways?? you killed orochimaru already."he flinched when his partner let out an evil chuckle.

"You can't fool me naruto, i know that you are very strong and i know about your past and all the jutsu's you've learned over your lifetime"This cut naruto off in surprise, so he defended himself obviously thinking sasuke was bluffing."I don't know what you're talking about, sasuke. I've always known alot of jutsu's, but what does that have to do with anything? I don't think i could be of use in that matter."

There was a sigh that came from the raven's mouth."I know everything about you naruto, but if you don't believe me..."he stopped for a moment, then continued."How about you show me the REAL naruto...ne?, ring a bell?..no?..okay, then i guess i'll have to describe yourself like the beautiful being you are"Naruto couldn't take in this much!how did he know!he never told anyone before!, when sasuke had ended his last statement, naruto felt a hand pull slightly on his short hair, massaging it."Long beautiful blonde hair"Then the soft hand lightly cupped his face "Bright sparkling blue eyes"(naruto had changed so much his eyes paled slightly)He jumped when the hands roamed his waist.

"How about those frilly dresses? that was cute."Then the slightly perverse hands grabbed his own."and finally, all of those powerful jutsu's. And the one i am specifically talking about is where you can use your mind to build things, including a house of course."

All of these things sasuke was doing and saying was too much for naruto to handle, so he did what he did best in these kinds of situations, he fainted, straight into the warm and comforting arms of sasuke uchiha.

* * *

omg!! im sooo sorry guys! this was a really short chappie for me, and i hope you forgive me!

naru:...meh...i hate you yayoi...i feel extremely emo now...and sad...yeah...-sigh-

sasu:MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*drags naruto out of the village*

naru:NOOOOOOOO!!! YAYOI!!! SAVE ME!!!*cry*

me:eh....sorry naru-chan i'll do that later, right now i'm writing! but i hope you have a great time!

naru:*crying*

me:okey-dokey! umm...plzz review or i will never, ever, ever, never, continue this story. Please someone give me more ideas!! i'm running low here!!

me:oh and yeah, i don't own naruto..blah blah..or sasuke...blah..sakura...done! okay sayounara desu! -smile- review people review!


End file.
